Melany Roster
by mmid9813
Summary: Melany Roster. Who is she and what is she? Not from this world that the Autobots now of. In fact its like she doesn't exist in their books. So it begs the question, who is Melany Roster?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Melany Roster. Who is she and what is she? Not from this world that the Autobots know of. In fact it's like she doesn't exist in their books. So it begs the question, who is Melany Roster.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and my characters.

 **AN:** I changed up the story because I didn't like the way it sounded or how short it was. I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words. No promises though.

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** Lennox are we tracking that cargo in section 8?" Director Mearing shouted from her position on the catwalk. "Yes, indeed if it stays on the projectory that we

believe it will stay, then the Autobots should be intercepting it within the hour." Lennox replied, looking at a file in his hands. Mearing nodded, "Good make sure

they are ready we CANNOT lose this cargo under ANY circumstances, am I clear?" Lennox snapped the file he was looking at closed, "Loud and clear Director."

 **Elsewhere**

The soldiers were being to get nervous and restless. "Are you sure the Autobots don't know that we caught her?" A soldier spoke up. The superior gave him an

irritated look before sighing, "Ask that question again, I dare you." The superior pulled a gun from its holster and cocked it at the soldier. The soldiers mouth

snapped shut and his eyes turned to the size of saucers. "Good, now any more questions?" The superior looked around and all the soldiers shook their heads

. Nodding the superior put his gun away. Just as everyone began to calm down and get comfortable, an explosion rocked the plane. "Mayday, mayday, we have

unfriendly company! Bailout! I repeat bailout!" The intercom sent the soldiers into a mess of a flurry. Another explosion blew the back of the plane off. Soldiers

were sent flying and some falling out of the plane. "Out! Now!" The superior shouted at the soldiers still on the plane. Rushing to put a parachute on the

superior ran over to the crate. "They are aiming for our engines!" The intercom sounded again, the soldiers stopping for a quick second to listen before rushing

even faster now to get out. Not a second later another explosion broke the restraints on the crate sending it and the superior out of the back of the plane.

"Nooooooo!" He yelled as they were falling. He watched as the plane crashed into a nearby mountain range. _Megatron I have failed you._ Was his last thought before he hit the ground. 

**With The Autobots**

The autobots had been waiting for over and hour for the plane when it finally came into sight. They crept closer, _**Shoot out the engines first.**_ Optimus commed

the other autobots. They all nodded and shot away. Ironhide shot first and hit the right engine dead on. The others followed as well. It took a total of 15

minutes before the crate and another man were thrown out of the plane. "Mirage! Get the cargo!" Optimus shouted across the field where Mirage was in

hiding. Nodding, he quickly went running to the falling crate to catch it before it hit the ground. He made just in the nick of time. The crate was super light like

there was nothing inside. Shrugging he ran back. "Autobots! Cargo acquired move out!" Optimus shouted across the field. The autobots fell back and Mirage

put the crate in the bed of Ironhide. Before they knew it, the mission was over and they were on their way home.

 **In The Crate**

I could hear all of the commotion and all of the yelling of 'We've got company' to 'Bailout'. I didn't bother to try and hear what was going on... at least until my

crate went into the air and before I knew it, I was falling. I wanted to scream, to cry, to yell out, but I couldn't the nerve chip they had implanted onto my skull

stopped all of my movements. I was scared non the less. And then there was nothing. My crate stopped falling and landed with a soft thud on what sounded

like metal. _What the heck?!_ I thought, trying to think up any scenario. "Autobots! Cargo acquired! Move out!" Was the next thing I heard. The voice was a deep

baritone with an underlining of a metallic sound to it. Then it registered to me, this being said Autobots! Wasn't the Russians trying to get away from the

Autobots? Hundreds of questions plagued my mind, when my crate was suddenly dumped onto something else. By now I was so scared I thought I might pee

myself or die from a heart attack... oh wait I can't die, I forgot for a second there. A group of powerful engines suddenly blared up and my crate started moving

again. Oh crud, what if they kill me or try to take my powers or worse try to control me! I would have struggled against the nerve thing but it hurt to much so I

just sat there and wallowed in my fear and anxiety. But one question kept reappearing in my mind, what on earth was going to happen to me

 **N.E.S.T Base**

The Autobots rolled in one at a time. Mirage picked the crate off of Ironhide's bed so he could transform. Putting the crate down, Lennox walked over to them.

"Now that wasn't too hard of a mission was it?" Sunstreaker looked ready to blow a gasket. Shaking his head lennox looked at the crate, so what's in it?"

Looking up the bots looked bewildered, "You don't know whats in it?" Sideswipe asked. Looking down at him. Shaking his head, he looked at the crate again.

"Well whatever it is, it is the balance between life or death for the human race."


	2. Author's Note

**AN: After every chapter ill give you guys an authors note to tell you about updating. so far I plan on uploading a chapter a day. But I wanted to fix the chapters and make it longer and more interesting hope you guys like it the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my character and plot.

 **AN:** Sorry for any inconvenience, I know I changed up the whole story on you guys, but hey it's my first transformers fanfiction. Thanks guys and girls.

 **Legend**

 **Bot Comm**

 _Thoughts_

 _"Speaking"_

 **Me: Alright let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Mearing answered her phone. "Director the cargo has been acquired and the Autobots are ready when you are." Lennox's voice came out the other end. "I shall be there in 5, have all the bots there." Hanging up Mearing walked out of her office and headed for the main hangar.

 **Main Hangar**

The room was growing more tense by the minute. No one knew what was in the box and the only thing that the Autobots scanners were picking was something that was metal inside. Everyone and bot were gathered and know they were waiting on the director. The hangar doors then opened and showed the director in all her strictness. Walking swiftly across the room, she nodded in greeting. "Ok Ironhide take the crate to 9X and set it on the Berth in front of the glass pane." Ironhide nodded, and picked up the crate and walked off towards a hall no one goes in. Following the Director they passed hundreds of doors and walked down millions of halls. Then they came up on the room, Experiment room 9X. Ironhide swiftly walked in and set the box on the berth in which Mearing had said earlier and walked back out. "What now?" Lennox spoke up. Mearing looked at him, "Now we open the box." Turning back around, "Analyst drop the tube and pull out the appendages." Mearing leaned their way so they could hear. A glass tube came shooting down over the crate and two metal arms popped out of the top of the ceiling. Taking the crate apart, the wooden pieces were discarded off to the side and a metal coffin appeared. "Open it." Mearing ordered. The arms reached down and tugged the top of the coffin off. The arms discarded the top off to the side. "Well... what is so exciting?" Sideswipe asked. He and his brother Sunstreaker were beginning to get bored. "You might be able to see but there is a power that was just unleashed into the room so powerful, it could be used as a weapon." Mearing looked at them over her glasses, "Let me demonstrate." Turning back around, she looked at the analyst again and nodded. The started typing away and a cage holding a mouse popped up next to the coffin. The minute the cage door opened, the rat was disintegrated. Everyone's mouth dropped, "What the HELL!" Sideswipe shouted. Commotion rose about what happened and Mearing whistled to get their attention again. "In that box is a girl... the age of 23..." Everyone was confused, what did this have to do with what happened. "She was given a power so strong it could create life or death for mankind just like your AllSpark..." Shock rang through the room like a phone. "As of right now she is in a state where she can't move or speak, because of a chip that was placed to contain her power..." Mearing looked around, "However it did the opposite, anything earth bound will disintegrate the moment they set foot in that room." Mearing looked at the metal box laying inside of the room. "What are we to do then? We can't go inside, so what's the purpose?" Lennox spoke up again, everyone was clearly confused as to how they were going to help this... woman? "Autobots, you are here to protect mankind, are you not?" Mearing looked directly at Optimus. Knowing what he had to do he looked at Ratchet. **Ratchet I need you to do as they wish, if only to keep the peace.** Ratchet looked up at his leader. First with surprise then determination. **Yes sir.** "Mearing?" Ratchet called. Mearing turned to the medical chief. "I shall offer my services, if only to keep the peace." And for the first time something magical happened. Mearing smiled. "Quick someone snap a photo this is going down into the record books. Ratchet just made history!" A random soldier yelled. The smile was swept off Mearings face faster then a speeding bullet. "Get back to work, this isn't vacation time!" The soldiers groaned but started to disperse anyway. The only ones left were Lennox, Optimus, and Ratchet. "Well then let's get down to business shall we." Ratchet left to grab his supplies for the risky procedure. Optimus followed him out. "I hope this isn't a bad thing we are doing here Optimus." Ratchet shook his head as he entered the med-bay. "I hope so to my friend." Optimus looked outside a window at the star covered sky. "I hope so to."

 **Wow what a chapter, I did not expect that! Anyways sorry for the late update I got sick and yada yada, but anyways... im in a bind I need you guys to tell me which transformer falls for Melany... Ironhide or Barricade? It originally was going to be barricade but you know their both awesome so R &R to let me know. Also I just created a poll pick your choice I'm closing it in 5 days.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my character and the plot.**

 **AN: Sorry that i took so long to update i've been busy a lot and you know senior year is always the most busiest. -_- So anyways on with the show!**

 **Chapter 3**

Ratchet was gathering the supplies he would need for the procedure on the woman in the metal coffin, when a familiar face appeared in his peripheral. "Hey Ratch what

you doin today?" Mikayla called from below him. Looking at her he sighed. "Today, i'm going to be reviving a girl from a hundred year sleep." Ratchet went back to

gathering his supplies before turning back to Mikayla. The surprise evident on her face, "Really that sounds cool, can I come?" She asked hopefully. "No, you can't

because the room she is in, no human can enter." Ratchet replied walking to the door, "Take care of the med bay while i'm gone." Ratchet called before leaving Mikayla in

total silence. "Ok." She said looking at her feet. Looking up again Mikayla smiled, "How on Earth did I fall for a grump like him?" She laughed to herself quietly.

 **Main Hangar**

"Director Mearing are you sure you want to do this today?" Lennox turned to his superior in question. "Yes, the sooner the better." She answered simply. Glancing at

him she walked towards room 9X, "Tell Ratchet to meet us at 9X." Before she disappeared around the corner. Rolling his eyes Lennox nodded knowing full well Mearing

couldn't see him. "This is going to be a long day." Shaking his head, Lennox sat and waited for Ratchet to show up. Not a second later Ratchet walked into the main

hangar. "Ah Ratchet Director Mearing wants you to meet her and the others at 9X." Lennox repeated to Ratchet while walking his way. Only nodding Ratchet

disappeared down the same hall that Mearing did, with Lennox in tow.

 **Experimental Room 9X**

Director Mearing, Optimus, Jazz, and the U.S. President were all sitting outside room 9X waiting for Ratchet to get there. "Is he almost here, I don't have all day." The

president looked at Mearing. Mearing opened her mouth, when Ratchet walked in with Lennox in tow. "We are ready President." Everyone moved away from the door as

Ratchet walked forward. Punching in the code, Ratchet swiftly walked in, and closed the door behind him. "Time to get down to business." Turning to the metal coffin,

Ratchet slowly advanced to it. Looking inside lied the young woman. She was beautiful by human standards but he already had someone. Going to work Ratchet made

sure to not hurt her even tho she can't die does not mean she can't get hurt, in fact she can. It was a slow and tedious process. The chip wasn't the only thing in her

brain, so was a neural connector that was attached to her spine that held the chip. Removing the chip was the easy part, the neural connector was the complicated part,

it had 3 tentacles one went on the spine, the other two went around the brain. Ratchet had to slowly peel the metallic tentacles, one by one. Over all it took a good hour

and thirty-five minutes to remove the neural connector and the chip. Stitching the woman back up he noticed the room didn't feel as heavy anymore.

Nodding at his work, he went back to the door and opened it. The others came inside cautiously. "I was able to remove the chip and the neural connector, she should

wake up any minute now." Ratchet told Mearing, then walked out. "Who are you?" A cautious voice came from behind them. Everyone spun around, the girl was

already awake. "I am Director Mearing and this is Major Lennox, we rescued you from the Russians a couple of days ago, may we know your name?" Mearing asked

cautiously as well but with confidence in her voice. The girl relaxed some before speaking, "My name is Melany Roster."

 **Melany's POV**

"My name is Melany Roster." I told them after I relaxed a little. They seem nice maybe I could trust them. Those russians were never nice even when they were

pretending to be my friends jeeze. "Well Melany, because of the power you hold by the authority of my position, I am placing you in autobot protection, for your life and

power are very sought out for especially since everyone knows about it now because of those darn Russians." Mearing spat at no one in particular. Stepping in Major

Lennox spoke next. "Do you mind telling us about your power and you know the history of it?" I was taken aback by the question. No one has cared to know about the

power or its history. All they wanted was to control it. Nodding I responded. "I see it most fitting to do so, that way all of you will know what you are dealing with."

Director Mearing nodded at me, "Follow me, this discussion will continue in the interrogation room." Turning around Director Mearing walked out of the room followed by

Major Lennox, and two other guysIi didn't know although one looked familiar. Following the group, we passed by millions of doors, and hundreds of halls, before we

reached our destination. "Is it just me or does this place seem huge?"

I voiced the question that had been bugging me for the past 20 minutes. Major Lennox laughed. "This isn't even half of it, we are in the most deserted part right now

that's why it seems big." He smiled at me and I returned it just not as enthusiastically. Walking into the interrogation roomIi took the seat Major Lennox was holding out

for me. Sitting down I looked around the room. It was huge as in oh my golly! Major Lennox took his seat, then turned to Director Mearing and nodded. "The other two

men in the room are Optimus Prime, he is the leader of the Autobots, who currently reside here on earth and are our allies, and the other as you may know is the

United States President." Then the light bulb in my head lit up. That's who he is! I knew i knew him from somewhere. They both nodded and waved, while I just smiled

in thier direction. The director turned back to me, "Now you may start from wherever you may like just be detailed and elaborate." She said to me and I nodded.

"It all started with an entity named Sundara Jībana."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As usual i don't own anything, just the plot and Melany**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Melany POV**

I was looking at their faces, and instantly knew they didn't know what that meant. "Sundana Jībana means Beautiful Life in Bengali." I translated it for them. "Sundana

landed in Bangladesh millions of years ago, in which a tribe there found her, they said that she was life herself for she could make life and also take it away. But the only

thing Sundana knew was happiness." I looked at them and confusion was written all over their faces. "Where Sundana came from there was no war, no sadness, no sin,

only happiness she didn't know any other emotion but that." "I don't get it." Major Lennox spoke up. I looked at him, "She can not just up and feel an emotion she has

to learn it by collecting the emotions. There is one person in the world that has one emotion that dominates the rest. These people are called Monotones. Sundana has

to be accepted by a Monotone and then she merges herself with them and they become one. After the merge comes the challenge." I looked at Mearing when she

cleared her throat, "The challenge?" I nodded, "In order for Sundana to gain the Monotones emotion they have to go through a challenge with the emotion. Let me give

you an example, Āśā or hope was a monotone collected years ago, and with Āśā she had to keep having hope even when everything was hopeless and going against her.

Do you see what I mean know?" I asked looking at them. They nodded but still looked confused. "I am Kṣamā or forgiveness, I have of yet to experience my challenge,

but when I do, it will be hard and stressful for I am the second to last emotion."

"What's the last emotion?" The president spoke up with interest. "The last emotion is Bhālabāsā or love." I replied then smiled. "So far Sundana has gathered the

emotions,( **oh it's a long list by the way** ) Grahaṇayōgyatā, Snēha, Hāmalā, Birōdha, Audāsīn'ya, Udbēga, Ēkaghēẏēmi, Samabēdanā, Biśr̥ṅkhalā, Abajñā, Biṣaṇnatā,

Sandēha, Paramānanda, Sahamarmitā, Hinsā, Bimūṛhatā, Ramaramā, Parājaẏa, Kr̥tajñatā, Biṣāda, Aparādha, Ghr̥ṇā, Āśā, Bhaẏa, Śatrutā, Bāṛira jan'ya mana khārāpa,

Kṣudhā, Hisṭiriẏā, Sbārtha, Niḥsaṅgatā, Pyārānaẏā, Kr̥pā, Ānanda, Garba, Krōdha, Du: Kha prakāśa, Anuśōcanā, Lajjā, Sahana, and Sahānubhūti." I looked up from

counting on my fingers and I busted up laughing. The room was quiet for a good 5 minutes except for my laughter. When i caught my breath Major Lennox spoke up,

"Uhm.. well ok i don't know what you said but that is a lot." I smiled "I'm sorry i forgot you don't speak Bengali, but anyways Sundana has all those emotions and the

last two challenges will be the hardest like the first two were. And also when the Monotone that has Sundana meets another Monotone, that Monotone will

automatically know that Sundana is present. And if Sundana has finished the current challenge she will ask for permission to merge with the other Monotone if she is

rejected, then she will wait, and when the Monotone is ready Sundana will take the current Monotones soul and their body will disappear." Someone choked in the room

and i looked up to find the President choking on water. "YOU WHAT!?" He yelled at me. I flinched from the intensity of it. "Mr. President, please calm down." Director

Mearing's stern voice cut across the tension that had built up in a matter of seconds. The president sat back down and the attention turned back to me, "Now Melany,

what was this about the soul eating thing or what?" Major Lennox asked.

I looked at the President and he looked mad, "Well Sundana, when she goes to the next Monotone and she is accepted, she takes the current Monotones soul because,

she needs the soul to keep the emotion and then she goes to the next Monotone with the soul and combines with that Monotones soul." I said and then looked back at

the President and he seemed to calm down a little bit more. "What happens to the other emotions, that are gathered then?" Director Mearing raised an eyebrow at me.

"Those emotions are locked until the last emotion is collected then, Sundana can gain a human body, with all the emotions... You see… what started this journey for

Sundana Jībana was that she craved to have a human body and to experience all the emotions and to be one of us. But she can't just take a human and take their body

because, it will soon die and she would then have to find a new body, so if she gets all the emotions, she can create her own body that will be immortal and then she will

be one of us. The reason I lived so long is because she is giving me some of her life source, in return for my soul, she did this with all the Monotones." I finished.

It was quiet for a while, then Mearing stood, we need to process this, so i will have Major Lennox walk you back to the main hangar, where you will be given a room,

thank you for your time. I nodded and Major Lennox and I walked out and down the halls in silence. It seemed like hours before we walked into a bustling room filled

with soldiers, and expensive cars. Why the cars were there i have no idea but hey they ain't mine, so i'm not going to worry about it. Turning away from them i ran to

catch up with Lennox. We exited the hangar and went down a long corridor before going down 2 more halls than stopping in front of room 80B. "This is your room

Melany, and i will come and get you when dinner's ready and after that we will do a tour of the base, and then you will meet the Autobots ok?" I nodded walking into the

room, looking around it was plain. A desk, grey walls, a bed, chair, and a door that led to most likely the bathroom. The door closed behind me and i looked at it. "Well i

might as well get some sleep before, dinner." I said to myself mostly. Even though i had awoken from a hundred year nap i was tired as heck. Climbing into bed, i slowly

fell asleep as a question popped into my mind, who are the autobots?

 **Wow that was a crazy chapter I didn't see that one coming! Well you guys wanted me to explain it some more so here is the explanation, if you have**

 **anything else you want me to elaborate on some more send me a review and ill explain it some more in the next chapter. Also the Autobots are**

 **coming! Barricade is with the Autobots already here, if you would like me to make a side story of how and why he became an autobot you know what**

 **to do and i shall, thanks guys and have and awesome day :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Per usual i own nothing but Melany and plot.**

 **Chapter 5: She Doesn't Exist!**

 **No One's POV**

"What are we to do about Melany?" Lennox turned to Director Mearing, "she doesn't show up in our books, there is nothing on her, she basically doesn't exist!" Lennox threw his hands up in exaggeration. Mearing stayed quiet for few minutes before turning to Lennox, "You are telling me that she just up and appeared out of nowhere?" The stern look on her face could make anyone twitch under her stare. "Yes ma'am." "I'm not a ma'am, don't call me a ma'am, do i look like a ma'am to you?" Mearing glared at the Major. "Yes… i mean no... sir er... ma'am er…. Director." The director turned her attention from Lennox to Optimus Prime who walked in at the moment. Taking a deep breath Lennox looked at Optimus, "What do you think big guy?" Optimus looked at Lennox, "I have found nothing on the human girl except for a file made by the Russians that was hidden in their classified network." Optimus then proceeded to hand them a digital copy of the file on a datapad. "The file says that she has been in the Russians possession a lot longer than we first anticipated." Optimus looks at Mearing, "The russians had her for over 200 years before we discovered that they were hiding something back in the 1800s. That is all we have figured out for the file is encrypted and very hard to break thru." Optimus finishes closing the file. Mearing nodes, "Have my men help you break the encryption." Nodding Optimus excuses himself then walks out. Lennox begins to walk out but Mearing stops him, "Major?" Lennox turns, "Yes Director?" Mearing looks him straight in the face, "We will introduce her to the Autobots, tomorrow, that way, it will be easier for everyone." Lennox nodes then turns and walks out.

 **Melany's Room**

Melany opened her eyes, looking around the bland room she sighs. "These people are going to get arrested by the fashion police." She chuckles to herself and slides off the bed. Taking a shower and other duties, she grabbed some army sweats and an army shirt from the small drawer next to the desk changing into the outfit she walks out of the room. "Okay i just need to go the way i came." Melany says to herself. Looking both ways, she shakes her head. "I don't even remember which way i came." Taking a step forward, she decides to go right. She walks down several hall ways, and walks by several doors, before she stops at a dead end with one door that is open. She ponders for a minute if she should go in or not. Deciding that you can never know something till you explore it. Walking up to the door, a horde of voices spilled out. Melany peeked inside… and she froze. There were ROBOTS in the room! And they were all sitting around and talking like it was natural. Pulling away from the door, she decided to pretend she hadn't seen anything and shook her head. Turning around she became face to face with a very skinny and ugly looking robot with shurikens in its…. Hand? The ugly robot had red eyes and started to throw the shurikens at her. Melany screamed and ran in the other direction right through the door and behind one of the robots.

 **Rec Room**

All of the Autobots were sitting around and talking in the rec room because of the one girl that they pulled out of the crate the other day. Jazz was beginning to tell a funny story when they heard a scream outside of the rec room. The girl that was the whole reason, they were stuck in here ran through the door screaming at the top of her lungs with Frenzy on her tail. The girl ran behind Barricade, while Frenzy stopped in front of Barricade. They began to speak in a foreign language. Frenzy looked at his feet like he was apologizing to Barricade before he ran out of the room. Then everyone's attention to the girl who had her eyes squeezed shut, and was rocking back and forth behind Barricade. Ratchet came forth, "Excuse Miss are you alright?" Melany slowly stopped rocking and opened her eyes. She instantly froze, before she started rocking again, "I'm just dreaming there is no such thing as giant…. Sentimental robot things… nope just the Russians poisoning me it will pass, it will pass." Melany looked back at the robots and they were still there. "Dude what's wrong with her?" The silver one spoke up, and looked at the greenish yellow robot. Melany's annoyance instantly spiked, "I have a name you know! And i'm right here!" She shouted and stalked out muttering about disrespectful robots and their obliviousness. "Great job Sides, now you make us look mean." Sunstreaker hit his twin in the back of the head. "Owww, that hurt you know!?" Sides yelped. Sunstreaker barely spared him a glance. Sides huffed but looked at the direction the girl stalked off. "Is that the girl that was in that metal coffin?" Optimus walked up and nodded. "Yes it is, her name is Melany." All the Autobots looked at their leader. "We should head to the main hangar, we are to introduce our selves to her." Optimus walked out followed by the others.

 **Melany POV**

Those darn robots had the nerve to talk about me in front of me and then act like i was mental! They didn't even use my name! How rude! I walked down several halls before, finally finding the main hangar. I walked in slowly watching the bustling of the soldiers walking by. Where is that Lennox guy when you need him. I thought looking around. I caught a glimpse of him at the far corner and walked in that direction. "Lennox!" I called out to him when i managed to see him. He did a full circle before his eyes landed on me. He smiled before setting down some papers and walked towards me. "Melany i see you're awake, how did you sleep?" I gave him a deadpan look, "Fine, now tell me why i was trying to find this room and instead i found a room full of robots and at first i was going to just walk away and pretend i never saw them but when i turned around there was this ugly little robot with red eyes and it started throwing shurikens at me and i ended up screaming and running into the room with the robots and hid behind a black and white one and it and the little robot had a conversation before the little one ran off and they started to act like i was mental and talk about me in front of me and then they preceded to call me her instead of asking for my name i was so mad err those darn robots had the nerve!" I threw my hands up in exasperation while Lennox looked dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Lenox, are you still there?" I waved until Lenox snapped out of his stupor, "You saw the Autobots!?" He just about shouted in my face.

"Oh the robots were the Autobots?" I was dumbfounded, "So the Autobots are aliens then?" I looked at Lennox. "Yes they are, Optimus can venture further into that topic, but for now, since you already met the Autobots, it's time for you to meet the team." Lennox's face split into a giant grin.

The only thought i had was 'was i ready for what was about to come?'


End file.
